


Ace in a dress (that's it, that's the story)

by dweetwise



Series: DbD Crackfics [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Forced Crossdressing, Gen, Mentioned Ace/Deathslinger, there's a tag for that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweetwise/pseuds/dweetwise
Summary: Ace spawns into a trial in an unfamiliar outfit and proceeds to accidentally traumatize half of his team. (crack)
Series: DbD Crackfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844227
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Ace in a dress (that's it, that's the story)

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked for a crackfic without any specifics, so i wrote this. what even is my life

Ace opens his eyes and sees blue. Ah, the MacMillan estate. As long as it’s not Shelter Woods, this should be an easy win. Ace turns around and —

Sees Jake next to him. Who is frozen in place, staring at him with such an unrestrained expression of surprise and disgust Ace has to bite back a laugh. The kid looks like he just shit his pants or something.

“You alright there buddy?” Ace asks, amused smirk creeping up on his lips.

“I’m gonna throw up,” Jake offers in a non-explanation before sprinting away.

Well. That was weird. Ace scratches his beard and idly wonders if the Plague has a new add-on. He starts walking towards the nearest generator, when he notices his legs feel kind of… breezy. Goddamnit, did he forget to put on pants again?

Ace looks down and OKAY, WHOA; those are definitely not the shorts he thought he was wearing.

He’s in a dress. A motherfucking women’s dress, with a flowy skirt and ribbon and everything. It’s an obnoxiously pink color with white polka dots. He lets out a bloodcurdling scream that’s two octaves higher than he’ll ever admit.

After he calms down, Nea has found him because of the girly scream and is still having a laughing fit.

“It’s not that funny,” Ace tries to deter her. He’s crouched by the generator, probably flashing anyone unfortunate enough to walk by. How the hell do the girls manage trials in skirts? At least he’s still wearing his boxers underneath and not like, panties or some shit.

“It’s fucking hilarious! I can’t believe you actually cross dress!” the girl manages between snickers.

“No I _don’t_!” he protests. “I woke up in the trial like this, I didn’t _choose_ to wear it!”

“Dude, the Entity literally only gives us clothes we’ve worn in the real world.”

“Look, I’ve done a lot of crazy shit in my life, but I swear I’ve _never_ worn a dress!” he argues, before an image of pink fabric and bottles upon bottles of hard booze flashes in his mind. “…Could I really have been that drunk?”

Before he can try to remember more, both he and Nea scream as electricity runs up their legs. Great, the Doctor. They split up, Ace taking off to a jungle gym while Nea runs to the shack. 

Ace glances over his shoulder, and wouldn’t you know it, the killer has chosen to chase him instead of the tag artist. He’s lucky he’s been allowed to wear his own shoes and not heels or something. Ace smirks to himself, cockiness back in place; he can do this, dress or not.

He vaults a window and nearly trips over himself as the stupid fabric of the stupid dress gets caught between his hand and the tile of the window. Okay, maybe he _can’t_ do this. He ignores the window for now, making his way straight to the pallet, but before he has a chance to drop it, the Doc shocks him. He screams and waits for the killer to swing at him for the guaranteed hit, but instead the killer… pauses?

Ace stares warily at the killer. Does he want to farm? Is he taking pity on Ace? They have a few seconds of an awkward staredown, before the Doctor bursts out in giggles and Ace rolls his eyes and slams the pallet on the killer’s head.

He leads the killer on a merry chase, doing his best to avoid any vaulting, but eventually the Doctor catches him and throws him up on a hook, and… Proceeds to face camp. Lovely.

The killer keeps fucking giggling, laughing at Ace and his misery. “I actually thought you were a new survivor. Just wait until the others hear about this — I guess this is what you and that cowboy bastard get up to during your ‘poker nights’, huh?”

Fan-fucking-tastic. Now the entire killer camp will not only know about him being forced to wear this god-awful dress, but also who he’s sleeping with.

“Well, maybe our dear spidery overlord thought you needed some help?” Ace says, not about to dignify the killer’s comments with a response. “We both know you’d never have caught me if I had, y’know, full movement of my legs. This is ea-zee mode,” he claims, trying to use some of Feng’s ‘meme’ lingo.

“Big words for a man who just flashed me an upskirt.”

“Okay, first of all, that was gravity, not me. Second, don’t jump from high places while in a dress; noted.”

Ace tunes out the killer’s response as he notices David’s aura approach the hook. When the scrapper rounds a corner and sees Ace, he stops dead in his tracks, doing a double take upon seeing their resident sleazebag in girly clothing. David takes in the sight of pink fabric flowing over hairy legs and tufts of chest hair sprouting from the generous neckline, before his face scrunches up in disgust.

“Hey, David, buddy, pal—” Ace tries, putting on his best smile.

“Yeah I ain’t touchin’ that,” David grunts before doing a 180 and leaving the way he came.

Ace sighs dramatically. Well, maybe it’s for the best, as the Doc surely would have just tunneled him anyway. Now, at least he can buy the others some time while he gets camped to death—

“You know, I also used to do drag back in the day,” the Doctor starts.

NOPE. Ace is not about to listen to this confession and starts struggling on the hook, speeding up the sacrifice process and effectively killing himself on first hook to save his sanity.


End file.
